year8renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Benozzo Gozzoli
Benozzo '''Gozolli By Hannah Magee Overview: Benozzo Gozolli was born in 1420 in Florence, Italy. Benozzo Gozolli was a popular Italian Painter during the Renaissance and his paintings were magnificent. He was trained by Lorenzo Ghiberti and Fra Angelico and from them he involved great charm in all of his pieces. He died on the 4th of October 1497 in Pistoia, Italy due to old age. They say his paintings display a new interest in nature and representation human features as define portraiture. Major Achievements: Benozzo Gozzoli had many achievements but some of his major achievements include the ones he made between 1437 and 1449 which included "The Rape of Helen", now in the National Gallery in London, "Women at the Tomb" a fresco in San Marco, Florence, "Adoration of the Magi" a fresco in San Marco, Florence, and "Madonna and Child Giving Blessings" a tempera on silk located in Santa Maria sopra Minerva, Rome. Why They Were Considered Important In '''The Renaissance: Benozzo Gozolli was considered important during the Renaissance because of his paintings that had been featured and displayed in many churches during the Renaissance. These painting had and still are very popular to this day. Most of his paintings are featured in the Magi Chapel. Its walls are almost entirely covered by a famous cycle of frescoes, painted in 1459-1461 for the Medici family, the effective rulers of Florence. Impacts On The Renaissance and How They Are Linked: Benozzo Gozolli created many masterpieces that were an impact on the Renaissance because they were very different from all the other artists in his day and still are very different. He was a very different artist during the Renaissance. He had mentors who taught him heaps of stuff but then he went on his own way and created his own special way to express himself in a way no one else could and this was very big in his day. How We Look At Them In Modern Day: Benozzo Gozolli has created many different ways to look at art. All of his masterpieces have incorporated something unique about them like placing someone famous into the picture or having the nature incorporated or some weird animal in them. They have all shown us that art can be anything. From just something simple to something distort and creative. He spent his whole life doing something he loved and it surely paid off. Bibliography: BENOZZO GOZZOLI 'In-text: '(En.wikipedia.org, 2017) 'Your Bibliography: '''En.wikipedia.org. (2017). ''Benozzo Gozzoli. online Available at: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benozzo_Gozzoli 21 Aug. 2017. MEDICI: GODFATHERS OF THE RENAISSANCE . RENAISSANCE . GOZZOLI | PBS In-text: (Pbs.org, 2017) Your Bibliography: Pbs.org. (2017). Medici: Godfathers of the Renaissance . Renaissance . Gozzoli | PBS. online Available at: http://www.pbs.org/empires/medici/renaissance/gozzoli.html 22 Aug. 2017. BENOZZO GOZZOLI | ITALIAN PAINTER In-text: (Encyclopedia Britannica, 2017) Your Bibliography: Encyclopedia Britannica. (2017). Benozzo Gozzoli | Italian painter. online Available at: https://www.britannica.com/biography/Benozzo-Gozzoli 22 Aug. 2017. BENOZZO GOZZOLI FACTS In-text: (Softschools.com, 2017) Your Bibliography: Softschools.com. (2017). Benozzo Gozzoli Facts. online Available at: http://www.softschools.com/facts/artists/benozzo_gozzoli_facts/2064/ 31 Aug. 2017. BENOZZO GOZZOLI, PROCESSION OF THE MAGI IN THE PALAZZO MEDICI-RICCARDI IN FLORENCE | ART IN TUSCANY | PODERE SANTA PIA, HOLIDAY HOUSE IN THE SOUTH OF TUSCANY. In-text: (Travelingintuscany.com, 2017) Your Bibliography: Travelingintuscany.com. (2017). Benozzo Gozzoli, Procession of the Magi in the Palazzo Medici-Riccardi in Florence | Art in Tuscany | Podere Santa Pia, Holiday house in the south of Tuscany.. online Available at: http://www.travelingintuscany.com/art/benozzogozzoli/processionofthemagi.htm 31 Aug. 2017. THE ACCOMPLISHED ARTIST – BENOZZO GOZZOLI - OUTSIDE THE LINES In-text: (Outside The Lines, 2017) Your Bibliography: Outside The Lines. (2017). The Accomplished Artist – Benozzo Gozzoli - Outside The Lines. online Available at: http://segmation.com/blog/2014/01/27/the-accomplished-artist-benozzo-gozzoli/ 31 Aug. 2017.